


Coffee at 3

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Freudian Slip, M/M, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #62: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee at 3

"Are you even trying anymore?" Ivan scowled at his cup, squinting at the smudged writing as his barista grumbled and went about turning off all of the machines and closing the register.  
"You're the last person who barely makes it through the door every night," Alfred grumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily as he tried to figure out which bag had the regular coffee or the decaf coffee. Ivan huffed, taking a sip before quickly putting it down again, burning the tip of his tongue.  
"My name is Ivan, its not that hard…"  
"Yeah? Well 'sexy scarf guy' suits you just fine," Alfred retorted with a huffy scowl, Ivan blinking in surprise as the sleep deprived barista took off his apron. "I don't get why you don't just come in at a normal time I mean, even bars close sooner than we do!"  
"What did you call me?"  
"What? You're the scarf guy," Alfred frowned in confusion, freezing up a little at the weird question.  
"Nyet, you said I was—- sexy?"  
"Oh. Shit."


End file.
